


[West Wing - Josh/Donna] Purple Toes and Office Yoga

by pouncy (manywaters)



Category: West Wing - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manywaters/pseuds/pouncy





	[West Wing - Josh/Donna] Purple Toes and Office Yoga

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
artistic  
---|---  
  
_ **[West Wing - Josh/Donna] Purple Toes and Office Yoga** _

Purple Toes and Office Yoga: a White House J/D Drabble  
Author: Pouncy  
Rating: TEEN  
Disclaimer: The West Wing does not belong to me.  If it did, Christian Slater would have guest-starred in my shower!  Josh, Donna, the West Wing and all that belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC.  This is a work   
of fiction, with no profit intended other than to entertain me on a rather lengthy plane flight.

\---  
There was a grace to her filing, a sort of ballet.  A pedicured foot, loosed from its shoe, lay along the side of her calf as she balanced in front of the filing cabinet.  Her toes were purple - he hadn't expected that.  He thought of her with pink toes, something girlier, more demure.

In a way, he supposed it was more apt, the vibrancy of purple.  Her fingers were tipped with pink, and their rhythmic tapping aganst her desk had driven him insane more than once.  He was hypnotized by her   
at times like this, when her hair escaped its clip to wisp along her neck and she hummed to herself over TSA reports.  It was cover-up time.

"You look like a flamingo."  Don't do that - I keep thinking about your legs.

"It's yoga, Josh.  I got this book about positions you can do in the office.  It improves mental acuity, posture, and flexibility.  You should try it."

Yeah, now his mind was *nowhere* good.   Flexibility.  He had that copy of the Kama Sutra somewhere in storage...

"Did you know there are hundred of different styles of yoga?  There's Ayurvedic, Ashtanga, Kundalini, Bikram, Tantra, and that's just for starters.  My roommate has this DVD with this guy who does all sorts of just about impossible things."

Tantric yoga...he'd read about that in one of Amy's Cosmopolitans. Right next to 50 ways to find a man's sore spots.  Too bad she had gone for the sore ego spots instead of the muscles.

"Anyway, it'd be good for your health, Josh.  You should try it.  I could show you some stuff."

Sudden visions of a sweaty half naked Donna wrapped around him and he couldn't remember what the stack of papers in his hands were about.

"Josh?  Honestly, if anyone needs a little mental sharpening, it's you."

He cleared his throat to buy a little time.  "Uh, yeah Donna.  While you're being the yogi of the West Wing, some of us are trying to run the country."

She blew out a breath, obviously exasperated.  "Here I am, trying to look out for your health, and you ridicule me.  I should put coal in your desk for Secretary's Day."  She had no idea how adorable that   
was, he was sure.

Scrambling for witty banter, all he could come up with was a feeble comment about coal and the EPA.  Her foot slid down her leg, almost in slow motion, and slipped back into her shoe.  Tossing a factoid about bitumous vs. anthracite coal at him, she turned towards her desk, leaving him with a Treasury report in hand and his mind nibbling purple painted toes.

Some days, she just blew his mind.


End file.
